


In Another World

by Falco276



Category: Geomon (I-phone game app), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas ends up in another world full of fascinating creatures called Geomon. But how would an important mission make him come back to the Organization? DISCONTINUED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE (4/15/2015):  
> Guessss what guys?!?!?!?!  
> I OFFICIALLY OWN GEOMON NOW!!!!! xD  
> How?  
> I'm officially working for an authorized group that's making a sequel to the game, so you know what that means!  
> The GAME IS COMING BACK in the App store!!!!! xD  
> Yes, the user told me that she got official permission from Yahoo (Loki Studios teamed up with them) and decided to bring back all of the old Geomon and also add in some completely new ones, too!  
> To be more detailed, Geomon was NOT an official game.  
> True story!   
> I glanced at Loki Studio's Youtube channel and found only ONE uploaded video (52 second trailer to Geomon with sound track from other games) AND Loki Studios is actually an AMATUER company. It was first made and started by a bunch of IT students from Stanford University, thus posing as Loki Studios. After the game got shut down, they said they partnered with Yahoo. What a lie. I truly don't belive it therefore that Loki is known as the god of lies hence the name "Loki Studios".  
> I really don't know how Geomon got a little attention to the world but it was amazingly fun to play. (addicting is what I'm looking for.) But I guarentee you that it didn't reach the ladder like Pokemon did. The most popular monster collecting franchise was made by an ACTUAL company known as Nintendo.   
> Geomon was just a starting point, but DAYUM, I have to credit the game (mechanics, OST, coding, graphics, unique features) as the most amazing games I have ever played.  
> With the game no longer accessible, the official website (epsercorp.com) leads you to a SPAM site although the fourms site and it's Facebook page is still alive.  
> Not to mention Geomon101 and strange as it seems, it does NOT have a WIKIPEDIA page or anything wiki related.  
> So sad.   
> So, on this predicament of a note, this story might come back. Who knows?  
> I just have to find time after I'm IT certified. xD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but I OFFICIALLY OWN Geomon.**

**What is a Geomon you say?**

**Well, its an awesome I-phone game that has a very similar gameplay to Pokemon, except you don’t have to deal with 5 made up imaginary regions. Now it uses your own location from where you live.**

**Go ahead and download it for free in the app store. (APP DOES NOT EXIST ANYMORE ALONG WITH THE OFFICIAL WEBSITE.)**

**If you want to view the Geodex here, please copy and paste this link onto a separate address bar:**

**<http://www.geomon101.com/> **

**Info for the first chapter (prologue): I really got head start on chapter one and I didn’t think of coming back to the prologue. XD**

**So please click the next chapter and enjoy, for a prologue to this story will never be written.**

**Thanks,**

**Falco276 :)**


	2. Warped into a new world

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Geomon.**

**A/N: If this is your first time seeing these weird Geomon names, please refer to the Geodex on the Epser Corp. Website. (DOES NOT EXIST ANYMORE)**

**_ Roxas’s Geomon: _ **

**Varg and Ascalon**

Roxas slowly opened his eyes. Unfortunately, the _firestar_ (dark corridor) didn’t take him to the world that never was.

Instead, it took him to a strange world that he didn’t really know of. If more Heartless started appearing in this kind of world, he exactly knew what to do. But there were none to be seen. As the Blonde started to stand up, his eyes couldn’t believe it. Strange but fascinating creatures took the land, the sea, and the skies.

Lapping on water in the stream, a deer-like geomon looked up and stared at him for a good 3 seconds, then returned to its quenching thirst. Standing on two legs was a bear geomon made out of honey with a honey-hive as its vest, took scoops of rich golden honey with it’s paws and licked it wistfully, ignoring the swarms of bees around his head. Roxas wasn’t really sure on how that bear can move around since the honey is very sticky.

Finally, behind Roxas, approached a huge whale-shaped flying cloud, heading almost in his direction. The strong gale force almost passed through him like a hurricane, but luckily, his feet forced himself to stay put. Watching the whale glide forth on, its cry in the distance almost made Roxas want to cover his ears. A loud _BOOM_ shook the air. The Key of Destiny covered his ears again.

As it disappeared, he rubbed his ears for relief until moving on to explore the rest of this mysterious world. He wondered if any Somebodies or Nobodies inhabited this world. He hasn’t seen a single human being. But unfortunately, he did.

“C,mon! Sakunam! You can do it!” said a voice.

Peering over a ground-mounted rock, he could see a young boy about 23, commanding his fiery red panda to attack against a vicious masked spider hanging from its strong webbed threads.

The smart red panda avoided the spider’s bite, which made it’s burning tail shoot out fire, making the smoked spider crawl away in defeat.

“That’s the spirit!” the boy cheered as he watched his red panda burn away the strong web.

Roxas smiled. He never knew how bonding with a pet that easily could mean everlasting friendship.

But he was really determined to know these creatures.

So, forcing himself on his way to the boy, the trainer of the red panda first realized him.

“Oh, hey! I never knew you liked Esper battles? I’m guessing you’re new in this world.”

“Um, why yes.” Roxas nervously said, eyeing the fiery red panda with a friendly smile. It reminded him of Axel very much.

“You know, those creatures that you saw before you watched my battle.” The boy continued.

“Wait, how did you know I was here?” Roxas questioned him with a confused look.

“Well, I saw it on my radar before I battled the Anansi. That-…”

“Anan- what?” Roxas was now confused with all of these names.

The boy now took his face into a deeper understanding of this kind of ‘We-have-a-new-student. Please-explain-it-to-him.’ topic.

“Don’t worry. You’ll get to know every Esper in this world by using the GeoNavidex. Our latest technology in the Esper Corporation. It lets you track down common and rare Geomon varying from what type of terrain or climate you’re in. You can also get the latest information from every Geomon by using the ‘Geodex’ tab.”

The boy encouraged Roxas to take a look at it.

“So, the next time you’re confused about the names of each Esper, refer to the Geodex. It’s that simple. Name’s Rusty Nickel by the way, intern of the Esper Corporation.”

Roxas simply nodded as he played with the device.

Telling Rusty about his situation, a young boy that comes from a secret Organization from another world might not be a really good reply to the starting introduction.

Instead, he actually did.

“I’m Roxas.” He shook hands with Rusty.

“Hmm… Roxas. That’s a good name, but…. no last name?” Rusty thought that this boy was like everyone else.

“Well….” Roxas racked his brain. It was really hard to talk to normal humans since telling him that he was a Nobody, a boy without a heart, trying his best to build up Kingdom Hearts with the other members wouldn’t really fit in with this current casual situation. And Nobodies really didn’t have last names to be sure.

“It’s okay. No stress. You don’t have to think about it now. Just tell me later when you’ve caught as many Geomon as you can, alright?” Rusty whistled for Sakunam. The courageous red panda approached him with a happy look. Rusty, in return, pulled out a small grey stone that sucked the Esper back into its home. That reminded Roxas of Poke’ balls.

“So.” Rusty continued, digging into his shoulder bag until he brought out a few more of them. “If you really want to be a field agent, then you have to pick out one of the starters.”

Roxas curiously stared at each one.

All of them looked the same to him, but looking harder at the stone, he could tell a different shape of  an Esper. One was a wolf. The other a baby dragon.

The last one was a little penguin. Roxas took his decisions wisely. At last he picked the two stones that featured the wolf and the dragon, leaving the penguin _forever alone_.

“Ah, Varg and Ascalon. Awesome choice.” Rusty said as he slipped the stone containing the penguin into his shoulder bag. “These grey stones that you have in your hand. They are called crystals. They are the ones to catch any normal Esper of any type, but there are more of them than these ones.”

He pulled out a slightly bigger stone with a darker colour. “These Crystals are much bigger than the ones you saw earlier, they have ability to catch stronger Geomon and who knows? Legendaries.”

“Woah.” Roxas wondered.

Rusty hoisted his shoulder bag “Oh and don’t forget to register yourself in the GeoNavidex. You’ll become an official field agent. Agent Roxas.”

Giving a wink, he headed towards the Esper Corp. building.

Agent Roxas. No one in the Organization will call him that, not even Axel or Xion.

The Key of Destiny found that name okay.

Figuring out what to do next, he was thinking of meeting his chosen Espers or follow Rusty to the Esper corp. building.

Deciding to choose the first thought, Roxas swung the 2 crystals in midair. There appeared his starters. First there was Varg, a wolf-like Geomon. It was bluish- purple in color and seemed battle ready. It’s shadowy tail swished from side to side, giving off its auraric fade. It looked confidentially at Roxas, with its noble and ambitious eyes.

While petting the wolf, Roxas checked his Geodex:

 

**_VARG_ **

_Info_

_Discovered: Mon May 12 2008 by allister_

_Size: 3.5m_

_Energy: 40eV_

_From A.I.D._

_Varg tend to stay away from populated areas and keep to the solitude of the forest. Reveling in the thrill of the hunt, they are powerful predators who draw strength from the fear they inspire. Varg bond easily with the noble and the ambitious._

“Wow, you seem really strong.” The blonde whispered into one of Varg’s ears. The wolf, in- return, just obediently sat down.

“Let’s meet your other friend.” Roxas took the other crystal and did the same thing.

There appeared Ascalon. A little hyper but strong Wyvern in a green color, just like the dragon of St. George. Seeing its new owner, it proceeded to nip at Roxas’s necklace pendant and pull it right off.

“Hey! It’s mine.” His hand softly gripped it’s snout and pushed it away from the pendant. Ascalon gave up with a frustrated _Hrrr_ and simply looked around, trying to find other things to chew on.

“You know, he’s such a trouble maker, he’ll explore places instead of train with you.” There appeared Rusty again, this time with Sakunam beside him.

Roxas stood up, “Oh, how did you know?”

“I have been studying Espers for so many years. You know? After the practice battle, I should introduce to you to the corporation. Again, as I told you earlier, please refer to your Geodex.”

Roxas obliged.

****

**_ASCALON_ **

_Info_

_Discovered: Tue Sep 23 2008 by Rhine_

_Size: 2m_

_Energy: 40eV_

_From A.I.D._

_Ascalon is a playful whelpling whose curiosity and mischievous nature often get it into trouble. Ascalon would rather be out exploring than training for battle, though its acidic breath and venomous bite make it a dangerous opponent._

“Wow, you’re right.” Roxas said, surprised at his ‘know-it-all’ information about these creatures.

“Yup.” Rusty agreed, keeping an eye on the feisty Ascalon. “And the best part is, your starters are currently at a level 5. The more your Espers start gaining Exp points, the more they will grow into a stronger level. Look at my Sakunam for example. He’s currently at a level 7. The max level you can reach with your Geomon is 10 unless you beat one of our Esper Corp. members, then you’ll get a badge.

Collect 3 badges and complete the special mission, and you’ll be named the number one field agent in Esper history.”

“Wow.” Roxas could imagine if he became the number one field agent, so that when he returns home, he could tell his fellow Organization members how he completed the special mission and earned the grand badges from the corporation. But the dream was still too far away until he could fully fulfill it with success and achievement.

“So, you ready for a quick battle with me?” Rusty asked, his Sakunam into a battle ready pose.

With his little day dream broken apart, Roxas snapped out of it, and faced the intern with a brave look.

“You bet.” They both were ready to battle when a high pitched _Hrrr_ and a vicious growl was heard.

There was Varg holding onto Ascalon’s tail with his jaw. The Wyvern Geomon tried his best to get it free, but Varg simply refused to let it go.

Rusty and Roxas both reacted, struggling to let the Geomon be separate.

Finally, after a good 3 seconds, they were apart.

Letting Ascalon in to it’s crystal ball so that he won’t explore any other places instead of battle, Roxas decided to use Varg. The son of Hermes could already see that the wolf was prepared no matter how big or strong its opponent is.

Immediately before Roxas could command, Varg gave out a battle cry bark and charged for Sakunam.

The red panda immediately shot out random arcs of fire. Dodging most of them, Varg used the move, _Lunge_ at Sakunam. Too stunned to move at the quick attack, Rusty could already see that his Esper is at half the HP.

“Yes!” Roxas cheered to himself. “That’s the way to do it, Varg!”

“Very good, Roxas.” Rusty didn’t give up yet. “You’re commanding your Esper on the spot. But, if you were to face real and strong agents, I expect you to  train your Geomon to higher level. Remember, you are just a beginner.”

Rusty now turned his attention to the battle.

Sakunam was still suffering with half the HP.

The Intern knew he should’ve brought special potions to heal the red panda. But he kept going it on by saying, “Go, Sakunam! Use _Firestorm_ , now!”

A wave of fire came lunging at Varg, and some on Roxas, too. Patting his clothes with his hands from being burnt, he checked his Geodex. One quarter of the HP was left in Varg. Roxas didn’t give up. Perhaps, if Axel were here in this battle, he could’ve survived in that _Firestorm_ move.

“Varg! Use _Lunge_ again!” Roxas shouted.

The wolf obeyed with a brave manner.

“Noooo!” Rusty wailed. 

Doing the same move again, Sakunam was about to dispilliate. (de:construct.) but Rusty saved his Esper by giving the red panda a fresh potion. 

Roxas kneeled to the ground along with Varg in a panting victory. 

“Wow, Roxas. I just can’t believe how strong you are. I mean for a beginner, it’s important for trainers like you to become stronger. Here, have this potion.” 

Rusty lobbed the reviving medicine to Roxas. 

A few drops made Varg restore it’s HP. 

Rusty placed Sakunam back to its crystal ball and placed a hand infront of Roxas. 

Standing up, the son of Hermes brushed dirt off of his white jacket. He checked his Geodex to surprisingly see that Varg and Ascalon moved onto a level 6. 

“Don’t sweat it, Roxas. You will become the best one day.” Rusty said, walking to the Esper Corp building. 

Leaving the son of Hermes all alone, Roxas seemed to get the hang of this game. He still wished his friends, Axel and Xion were here. The daughter of Aphrodite would squeal with excitement when she would see this. But he had another problem on his way. How would he go back home? Perhaps the rest of the members in the Organization are probably searching for him right now. 

Those kind of little worries put Roxas into deep trouble. 

Leaving those thoughts aside, he simply laid down and re imageneered his Organization coat (zipper opened) as a blanket. 

Peacefully falling asleep, with Varg beside him, Roxas could see another day ahead.

**Wow, 13 pages for this fanfic (Yes, I am using Microsoft Word 2003.)**

**How would Roxas meet the others in the Esper Corporation with Rusty Nickel?**

**Find out in chapter 2!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! :D**

**See you next time in other KH fics.**

**BYEZ! :D**


End file.
